You were just there
by MyouseiSeed
Summary: High School life.. one of the most important memoirs we have in life.. filled with first loves, new loves, heartbreaks, bliss, disdain, pain and more.. Read on how the Arche High School students handle these things.. lots of couples here..ÜÜÜ no specific.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne ), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww and Yzak Joule or any Gundam Seed-Seed Destiny Characters mentioned..

* * *

_

_**Post-Authors Note:** Before reading this story, please be aware that the characters would be Out-of-Character,the story is totally different from the plot of Bandai, and it wouldn't be a sci-fi type of fic either.. just normal high school life.. but I love the characters so I decided to use them.. so enjoy! _Highschool.. one of the most unforgettable years in life.. filled with first loves, heartbreaks, friendship, enemies, disdain, bliss and more.. Read as these teenagers experience these things as they pass through their highschool life

_P.O.V: point of view

* * *

_

_ Y**ou were just there**_

**Cagallis' POV: **

_'Whew..classes finally begins.. okay I'm not a psychotic fool who loves school.. its just that.. its a new year.. its a year where...'_

_(knock knock knock) _

_Uhh damn it.. _

_**Cagalli**:"hello who's there?"_

_**Lacus**: "Its me silly.. now hurry up! We don't want to be late! My cousin doesn't want to be late either so hurry up!"_

_**Cagalli**: "fine.. just give me a minute okay Lacus.."_

_'Athrun Zala.. Lacus Clynes' cousin.. how can two people be so different.. thats what I ask myself.. I mean first of all.. Athrun is a geek.. and hes somewhat weird.. although he is rather good looking.. and a lot of people has a crush on him.. hes older than me.. the same age as my brother.. can you believe that.. so I see him a lot.. but we hardly talk.. hes really quiet.. his demeanor is strange.. so I don't talk to him either.. argh.. damn time for school'

* * *

_

**On their way to school.. inside the car..**

_**Lacus**: "So guys whats your goal this summer?"_

_**Cagalli**: "Try to stop my being bossy I guess.. and start becoming a new and better person?"_

_**Lacus**: "Thats a nice goal Cagalli! I hope you can fulfill it!"_

_'Lacus Clyne.. my bestfriend.. the person I can trust the most.. she's somewhat of a sister to me! She definitely rocks! She knows everything about me.. including the time I had a crush on Afhmed.. ugh.. I dread those days! Thinking of that makes me sick!'_ Cagalli thought to herself

_**Lacus**: "Cagalli? Are you okay? You seem blank.."_

_**Cagalli**: "Oh.. I'm just thinking of something.."_

Athrun, Lacus' cousin remained silent until..

_**Cagalli**: "Oh so you and Kira are from the same class.. right?"_

_**Athrun**: "Yeah"_

_**Lacus**: "Where is Kira?"_

Athrun was about to answer, but then hesitated when he realized that Cagalli should answer because she is Kiras sister

_**Cagalli**: "Why Lacus? You wanna flirt with him some more?"_

_**Lacus**: "He is my boyfriend you know.."_

_**Cagalli**: "Oh right.. sheesh.. lucky bastards.. he's probably in school.. he left earlier than expected so thanks for picking me up.."_

_**Lacus**: "Well.. we do this every year.. yeah we should really convoy all the time! Kira wastes too much gas! Ill go ask him later!"_

The car finally stopped as they reached their destination...

* * *

**Arche High**

_**Kira**: "So you guys finally arrive eh?"_

_**Lacus**: "Kira! I missed you so much!"_

_**Kira**: "Haha.. we just met last night remember"_

_**Lacus**: "Oh year.. Im sorry about that hon.."_

_**Kira**: "Its okay cause I missed you too..Oh theres Dearka and Yzak"

* * *

_

**Cagallis POV**

_'As usual.. the guys are saying hi to each other.. they are totally older than us.. okay 2 years.. but still thats way off our age.. my brother together with Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia, Shiho, LunaMaria, Shinn; my batch had Lacus, Afhmed and some other people and the younger guys are Auel, Rey, Kuzzey.. Anyway everyone in school knows each other cause its such a small school.. but its better than a big one where you only know a few people right? Anyway classes are about to begin so I should stop thinking'

* * *

_

**After classes...**

_**Cagalli**: "Shit why the hell do I have to wait here all by myself.. damn you Kira... I have to wait for Lacus' language classes to finish"_

_(knock knock)

* * *

_

Cagalli looked out the window..

* * *

_**Athrun**: "Umm.. Lacus left and she told me to get you.. she went ahead with Kira on a date or something.."_

_**Cagalli**: 'Oh my God.. damn you Lacus! Why the hell did you leave me with your weird cousin!'"Oh.. umm okay.. let me just grab my things okay.."_

Athrun watches Cagalli, thinking of his cousin _'Lacus is like my sister.. her bestfriend seems like a good person.. maybe I can treat her like a sister too..'_

Inside Cagallis mind _'Damn this guy is so weird.. hes cute though.. lots of people having crushes on him like that Luna girl who's been crushing on everyone.. even on younger guys like Rey.. she just cant see that that Shinn guy has a huge crush on her..'_

_**Athrun**: "Uh. Lets go?"_

_**Cagalli**: "Okay.." (with a slight smile)

* * *

_

They reached home and Cagalli thanked Athrun

* * *

_**Cagalli**: "You know.. I havent really formally said my name.. Im Cagalli Yula Athha by the way.."_

_**Athrun**: "Yes I do know that.. Lacus talks about her bestfriend a lot.. but thankyou for that information.. Im Athrun Zala"_

_**Cagalli**: "I know that too... I hope we can be good friends"_

_**Athrun**: "Dont worry.. I know we will be"

* * *

_

_**More Authors Note:**_ So dont worry this will eventually become an AthrunxCagalli fic.. although there will be different events that will occur.. such as heartbreaks.. but hopefully it will turn out good! (hehe Im a diehard AxC fan so dont worry) this story is based on real life.. but there were a LOT of changes made so yeah.. hehe.. Anyway thats all for now!

* * *

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne ), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww and Yzak Joule or any Gundam Seed-Seed Destiny Characters mentioned..

* * *

_

_**Last time on You were Just there..**_

They reached home and Cagalli thanked Athrun

_**Cagalli**: "You know.. I havent really formally said my name.. Im Cagalli Yula Athha by the way.."_

_**Athrun**: "Yes I do know that.. Lacus talks about her bestfriend a lot.. but thankyou for that information.. Im Athrun Zala"_

_**Cagalli**: "I know that too... I hope we can be good friends"_

_**Athrun**: "Dont worry.. I know we will be"

* * *

_

_**The Man of her Dreams**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**One month has finally passed.. nothing much changed except now they had to wear their uniform, Cagalli became acquainted to Athrun, saying their hellos' and goodbyes' and well High School continues..

* * *

**

It was late at night and Cagalli is in a deep slumber..

**Cagallis Dream**

_It was Arche high.. she was all alone.._

_**'What the hell.. Im in school? Ugh.. Okay.. Arghh'**_

_Cagalli bumps into someone.._

_**'Oh my God! I am so sorry!'**_

_She looks at the person and realized it was Lacus_

_**'Hey Lacus! What are you doing here.. with Kira?'**_

_'Umm were here cause classes are about to start?' Lacus retorted and then left with a smile together with Kira_

_**'That was so weird.. I feel so different.. and Im in school? What the hell..'**_

_Suddenly she starts falling down the stairs_

_**'Arghh! crap crap crap! HELP!'**_

_Someone catches her_

_**'Are you okay Cags?'**_

_Cagalli blushes and..

* * *

_

_(ring ring ring)

* * *

_

Cagalli wakes up.._  
_

_**Cagalli**: "Damn it.. I wish I could be absent but I wanna get that darn perfect-in-attendance award!"_

After her bath, she rapidly put on her uniform and got into the car with Kira

_**Kira**:"Oh so you finally decided to wake up early in the morning?"_

_**Cagalli**: "Huh? Its late! Its already 8 am!"_

_**Kira**: "Its only 6:30 in the morning... we have 2 hours to kill.."_

_**Cagalli**: "Ahh shit.. at least I won't have to worry getting late right! Hurry up and change okay.."_

_**Kira**: "Yeah.. okay sis.. Hey since we have a long time, lets just pick up our favorite neighbors .. Lacus and Athrun.."_

_**Cagalli**: "Uhh.. yeah sure?"

* * *

_

**Cagallis' POV**

_'Ahh that darn dream keeps coming back to my head.. What the hell was that okay.. so I could'nt see the face but ahh! Wait.. was that guy from school.. How the hell should I know? I didn't see his face.. damn this is weird.. talking to myself..Sigh.. ahh.. damn it.. huh? Hello why are you thinking about that?'

* * *

_

Kiras voice comes into her head

* * *

_**Cagalli**: Huh?_

_**Kira**: You had this moronic expression.. hahahaha!_

_**Cagalli**: Ahh shut up Kira!_

_**Kira**: Anyway Im done so we're going to get Lacus and Athrun now_

_**Cagalli**: Umm yeah sure

* * *

_

The siblings arrived at the Clynes residence

_**Kira**: Hey sweetheart_

Kira hugged his girlfriend then kisses her

_**Lacus**: Hey hon!_

_**Cagalli**:'Ahh crap.. I hate those two.. so in-love with each other.. hey there's Athrun.. should I say hi? Uhh nevermind'_

_**Athrun**: Hey Cagalli_

Cagalli stopped thinking and perceives that Athrun was talking to her

_**Cagalli**: Oh hey Athrun!_

Kira, with Lacus hugging on to him, so much in-love headed to the car, Athrun followed with Cagalli behind him, then she stopped...

Cagalli; through her rapid cognition with eyes so wide finally realized **'CRAP He's my dream boy!'

* * *

**

_**Authors Note**: Haha.. man these things really bring back memories! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Im making it shorter so that it will be easier and less boring to read.. Ill update soon! Ü Thanks for your reviews by the way..  
_


End file.
